dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball After the Future (TXT's DBAF)
Dragonball After the Future is a series developed by Harvey Green (The-x-territory) and follows the end of GT (albeit, his own version of GT). This like all other versions of AF introduces a super saiyan 5, new characters, the return of Goku, etc. It contains multiple elements from other fan stories, such as rigor and his family, aladjinn, the aspect lords and android 22 from DBNA (malikstudios), it has the dragon world from toybles DBAF, contains Ize, chiyomarble, Uubs demon form and the super shadow dragons from youngjijis DBAF, cyborg and other villains from DB Absalon, etc. Overview after spending 3 whole years in the dragon world training, Goku has to return in order to defeat his 3rd son, a half saiyan and half demon hybrid with the power to destroy the universe with a fully powered blast of energy. Goku has gained Super Saiyan 5 and has unlocked powers normally unique to the shadow dragons, he has also become so strong in his base alone that neither SSJ4 Vegeta or SSJ4 Gohan can possibly compare, he has gained strength unlike any other, strength he must use against new enemies with incredible god like abilities. He has evolved to an Infinite3rd dimensional form and now he must take on the most pwerful threats in the multiverse on his journey to surpass the limits of every single saiyan that ever existed. Season 1 The return of evil saga: Goku has returned and now he has to fight his 3rd child Akujin, the devil saiyan. After all of Gokus friends and family get beaten down to near death, Goku finally arrives and reveals to the world his Super saiyan 5 form and takes Akujin to an unknown world in order to kill him (which he does), eventually Goku returns and then 2 weeks later a new threat arrives known as Chiyoko the demon king, he was poisoned and tricked by Dabura and got trapped in the vault of the demons, but he has arrived with his follower Marble, they fight against the heroes (Gohan, Uub, Trunks and Goten) and was defeated (as Goten and Trunks went SSJ2 and Gohan was SSJ). When they retreated they realised they were outmatched, so they fused into the true demon sorcerer, Chiyomarble. He was so powerfu that SSJ4 Gohan, SSJ3 Gotenks and full power Majuub struggled but eventually took victory, to which they were left tired, Gohan even stating he hopes his dad finishes training in the dragon realm soon. Rise of the saiyans saga: Cyborg has arrived to the world of the last living saiyans, he sends his soldiers to go to the centre points of earth (of which there are 6), he sends his soldiers Nori, Likcen, Tlaboc, Nit, Dael and Revlis out to those points to implement the absalon pikes to scan the planet Earth in search of saiyan DNA in order to clone a super saiyan army, to which he succeeds (despite Goten, Trunks, Majuub and Gohan from trying to stop them), Goten fights off Purika and Majuub helps Gohan fight off the other soldiers, Future Trunks arrives to help them, Modern day trunks has to help Goten against the other saiyans after he lost against SSJ4 Purika, whom is now fighting SSJ4 Vegeta. after the carnage, Cyborg than comes in as a threat like no other, almost equaling himself with Akujin, though being slightly weaker, he can hold his own against the heroes very well, even surpassing them, but now that Goku has officially finished his training, he has returned in order to decimate Cyborg (which he does as a super saiyan), now the threat is gone and Vegeta want Kakarot to tell him everything he knows about SSJ5. Rigors revenge saga: Rigor is the half-brother of Vegeta whom has returned in order to kill the prince who killed his own mother years ago, a rather easy task when your a specially born Legendary saiyan with greater potential and power than any normal saiyan, not to mention a saiyan who unlike Goku has mastered SSJ5, giving him unrivaled power. Majuub, Piccolo, SSJ3 Gotenks and SSJ4 Gohan fought hard but ultimately stood no chance against SSJ Rigor and SSJ4 Gogeta despite his godly power stood no chance against SSJ5 Rigor who absolutely wrecked him out of the fusion, leaving only SSJ5 Goku left, and Goku despite his power still failed to compare, the last hope was the supreme kai who had used his powers to paralyse and restrict Rigor and after having a senzu bean, Goku wielded every last ounce of power he had into 1 powerful kamehameha X30, which only just damaged the weakened and tired out Rigor, rigor soon fell unconscious, due to the various beatings of ki blasts and punches, the paralysis, the overuse of energy, the long fight, the nauseous effects of this new atmosphere from earth, the rough space travel and the fact that he had been in hypersleep for 8 whole months on his way to earth. Goku and Vegeta left him alive for the obvious facts that A: they couldnt kill someone so strong, B: he had children, some of which whom were innocent and C: he is one of the few remaining saiyans left in the universe and is related to Vegeta. the last words that Rigor hears from Vegeta is "im sorry" to which Rigor replies "no you're not", Rigors children take him home for healing and Masuren is the only to say thank you to the heroes. They have now left and Vegeta now asks Goku that he now really means this, he NEEDS SSJ5. Season 2 Demon lord Aladjinn saga: during vegetas training to become super saiyan 5, the z fighters have enjoyed some yearsof peace, only on a walk through the mountain ranges did vegeta struggle against something horrible, Aladjinn the aspector has reawoken and taken vegetas body inorder to kill all life after eons of being trapped by Chiyoko. He has knocked out Goku and now has to challenge other much stronger warriors in order to carry out his revenge against the aspect lords for not choosing him over Darkness for lord of chaos. only when Vegeta has healed and has gained super saiyan 5 can he hold out against this near unkillable opponent and even then he needs help from his allies, who are only just able to win this battle. New implementations *gods hierarchy: surpassing the Omni-king Zeno are higher dimensional beings such as, omnis, abstracts, celestials, titans, legends, architects, the grand architects, the giants, the ancient giants, the benevolent giants, the unbenevolent giants, the ancients, the benevolent ancients, the ancient elders, the elders, the byelders, the byspectors, the spectors, the aspectors, the aspect lords and the divine grand master of the omniverse. *7 dragon abilities: When fusing with the dragon balls, you can unlock new abilities and master them on your own, fire manipulation and immunity, ice/cold manipulation and immunity, poisonous abilities and energy draining powers, wind and oceanic abilities, body switching and underground sonar, energy absorbing slime and electric powers and then there is corruption or purification (Nuova, Eis, Haze, Oceanus, Naturon, Rage and Syn/Omega). *this story follows its own version of GT, of which everything is much different. *this story has no relation to Dragon Ball Super, but it makes many references to it, as shown in the gods hierarchy and by stating that there are 12 universes and every single one has had different gods of destruction and how each one is powerful in their own special ways. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Super Saiyan 5 Category:Dragon Ball New Age Category:Dragon ball after the future Category:Super saiyan 6 Category:Super saiyan 7